


Just What He Needed

by Dietcokediamond



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fever, First Time Naked, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Setleth wholesomeness, Shy seteth, Sick Character, Sickfic, chamber pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcokediamond/pseuds/Dietcokediamond
Summary: Omovember: Day 3 Sick/Exhausted, Day 6 Almost "made it", Day 8 ChamberpotWhen Seteth is injured and struck with a blazing fever, Byleth is there to help him, in very close quarters...(title is dumb idc, beware of tags oooo)This is an omo fic, but honestly even if that aint your thing it's still pretty wholesome sick/comfort vaguely sexy Setleth content imho so I mean  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯miiiiight write a ch 2 "i feel better now" sex chapter idk
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Just What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Omovember: Day 3 Sick/Exhausted, Day 6 Almost "made it", Day 8 Chamberpot
> 
> Takes place shortly after the end of the game S-support scene, so they are secretly in love and plan to marry but haven't actually fucked yet etc

Seteth awoke with a heavy startle, which immediately caused a stab of white-hot pain to shoot down the entire left side of his body.

In the matter of only a few gasping breaths, he became aware of several things:  
He was sick. He was in Byleth’s room. He was injured badly, and his mouth was parched. And his bladder was pounding.

In the hazy, pulsating view of his mind’s eye, he could make out Byleth setting a tray by his bed, with a gently steaming bowl of porridge on top.

“Shhh, it’s alright, don’t try to move…” Byleth crooned, fondly brushing the damp hair from his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“I…” Seteth began, his voice crackling with sleep, “…what happened?”

“Here, drink,” Byleth insisted as she brought a large waterskin to his lips. Although he was dying to relieve his bladder, he was also incredibly dehydrated, and the water was most welcome. He drank it all down in one long pull, ignoring the several tiny streams that bypassed his lips altogether and dribbled down his chin.

“You took an axe to your side,” Byleth explained as she helped him drink, her eyes clouding with worry. “The wound wasn’t deep, thank Sothis, but the blade was poison tipped. You’ve had a fever since we carried you back home.”

Although he could just barely follow what she was saying, he could tell by the way she gazed at him that she’d had a very long night. Seteth weakly took her hand in his, feeling terribly guilty for making Byleth worry for him so. “My love…” was all he could manage, attempting to raise his head to meet her gaze but ultimately failing to do so.

“It’s alright,” she said again, smiling sweetly at him. “We needed some time off anyway. I made sure that Manuela and Hanneman are handling the students for the next few days, so we can get you better.” She glanced down at his torso. “Are you in pain?”

Before he could muster the strength to answer, she was suddenly rubbing a cold salve onto his wound – and only then did Seteth realize he was completely naked, save for a soft linen bandage wrapped around his lower belly.

Byleth had never seen him naked before…

His face flushed even further, if that were possible, and he couldn’t bear to meet her gaze. Even so, his body reacted immediately – and, to his horror, Byleth certainly noticed.

A twinge of pink spread across her cheeks as she noticed Seteth’s member swelling rapidly, but she said nothing as she rubbed the medicine on as gently as possible. Her fingers were merely inches away from him now… if he could _just_ shift his hips a tiny bit…

But his exhaustion was getting ready to swallow him once more, so he could only manage to whimper at the shameful position he had found himself in. “…want you.. so much…” he croaked, before his eyes shut without his permission.

~X~

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was just barely squeezing through the window – he must have slept the whole day away…

Byleth was lying beside him, grinning as they locked eyes. From the look of it, he was certainly more lucid than he had been the first time he awoke.

 _Oh, Goddess - his bladder was bursting._ He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made water… he wasn’t even really sure how long he’d been incapacitated.

“How are you feeling?” Byleth asked a little too excitedly, leaping from the bed to begin fussing over him. “I made some porridge earlier, but it’ll be cold by now. It should still taste alright, though,” she barely took a breath as she grabbed the bowl and spoon from the tray and carefully hoisted him up against the headboard.

“A-ah, Byleth—” he hissed, wincing as the movement jostled his bladder; luckily, Byleth seemed to assume his discomfort was from his wound.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and began spooning the food into his mouth.

Thankful to be eating something, he amicably allowed Byleth to feed him; and, under different circumstances, he would likely enjoy having her dote on him so sweetly. But he _desperately_ needed to empty his bladder, and the idea of having Byleth right there to witness it…

“S-Stop,” he moaned, turning his face away from the spoon she held out for him. “D-Darling, perhaps you should go and… check on things in the monastery, before it gets to be too late.”

His entire lower abdomen felt nigh onto bursting, and he couldn’t help but whimper as he spoke.

Byleth rolled her eyes. “Absolutely not. I told you, Seteth, everything is being taken care of. The only thing you should be thinking about is getting better.”

Seteth let out a groan, his head lolling to the side in dismay. _Why couldn’t she humor me just this once…_ Already, he could feel himself weakening again, ready to slip into several more hours of dreamless sleep.  
  


“I-I-…” Seteth began, unable to force the words from his mouth. He couldn’t possibly hold it any longer. He _couldn’t._

His hand grabbed at his penis, squeezing it with all the strength he could muster and letting a pitiful whine fall from his lips.

A flush of heat roared across Byleth’s face as she watched Seteth writhe, gripping and pawing at his manhood. And the _sound_ he had just made… it made something deep inside of her ache…

After a few moments of stunned silence, she finally snapped out of it, realizing what he must need, and sprang into action. She fell to her knees and began grasping madly underneath the bed for a chamber pot; though she’d never used it, each of the rooms in Garreg Mach were supposed to be equipped with one. Luckily, she stumbled upon the old dusty thing with a loud clang, and hoisted it above her head for Seteth to take.

Except he isn’t grabbing it – in fact, he can barely keep his head up.

“I-I can’t…” he hisses through his teeth, only vaguely able to make out the image of the chamber pot Byleth is offering him.

“…It’s going to –”

Before he can finish his sentence, he feels a jet of hot piss dribbling between his fingers, his exhausted muscles finally giving in.

“Byleth!” he keens, shame washing over him as his body fails him - and suddenly, the chamber pot is between his legs, its cold iron shocking the searing hot skin of his inner thighs. He cranes his neck what little bit he can, and realizes that Byleth has placed it _right_ where he needs it--!

“H-h-…haaaah…..” he sighs, eyelids fluttering as his head falls back to the mattress, his chest heaving in an exhausted heap as he pisses and pisses…

Byleth blushes again and suppresses a chuckle at her poor, sweet Seteth, certain that he would be mortified if he were in his right mind.

He groans deliriously, over and over again, as his facial features gradually relax and his eyes close. Byleth can see the bulge of his bladder deflating, as if the weight of the world is being taken from him.

A small, satisfied smile tugs at his lips as Byleth fondly strokes his cheek. By the time he finally dribbles to a stop, she is certain he is asleep once more.

~X~

“It was years ago, Darling,” Byleth laughed at her husband’s horrified face as they sat in the garden, splitting a fresh pot of afternoon tea. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember it.”

“A-Absolutely not!” Seteth said tersely, dismissively shaking his head. He brought his teacup to his lips, effectively shielding his bright red cheeks from her view. “I assure you, my love – I _think_ I would remember something like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor seteth... ugh I love him so much, I'm so mean to him and it's my favorite.  
> If this made you squirm (in a good way), let me know cuz I feel like I might write a sexy ch 2..
> 
> (6000 years later, Seteth still INSISTS that he has no recollection of this!!)
> 
> For you Setleth fans who aren't into omo, I promise I'll get back to other Setleth stuff after Omovember is done, ilu C:


End file.
